


Vampire Chess

by Tabbyluna



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post (Sort Of), Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Useless Lesbianism if you squint, Vampires, a lil neck kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Splat really needed to pay Roller Brawl back somehow. Fortunately, Roller Brawl has an idea as to how she could do that.
Relationships: Roller Brawl/Splat (Skylanders)
Kudos: 1





	Vampire Chess

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly turning into a vampire fucker. I blame my internet friends.

She owed Roller Brawl money. A lot of money. It had been three months, and she still didn’t have enough to pay her back in full. It was unfair, even though Roller Brawl herself said that it was no big deal.

Still, Splat wanted to pay her back somehow. Out of honour more than anything. Art supplies were expensive, and she didn’t get paid too much as a Skylander. They were mostly paid with food and board. Roller Brawl still had all the money she earned while she was a professional athlete, so compared to some she was a little wealthier. Since they were friends, Splat usually asked her for cash for art supplies. And she knew that it could be considered irresponsible to ask her for money to buy things like paints, charcoals and brushes. But she had thought about why she wanted to get those things, long and hard. After doing that, she figured she had the justification needed to want art supplies so badly.

Splat knew that she did not  _ need _ to get new art supplies. She knew that, on a practical level, she could survive without it. And she had survived without doing any real art in her childhood. But back then, she lived with her parents in her tiny, artistically sterile community. Back then, her parents and teachers all told her that she could survive without doing art. They would take her sketchbook away when she got into trouble, so that the only art she ever did was in art class where she would paint portraits of Fluty Hoofdancer. The same portrait, down to the brushstroke. All under the justification that she had food and water and shelter and clothes, and thus needed nothing else more than that.

But even as a kid, she hated that. She may not need art to survive, but she didn’t just want to survive. To merely get by, the way her family did, was to surrender and continue to live life without questioning, without challenging anything or anyone. She might not need art to survive, but she needed it to live. So that was why she kept asking for money, and why she kept buying art supplies.

But the less passionate, more logical side of her knew that it was only fair to pay Roller Brawl back. Roller Brawl was one of the few who understood her need to question, to live life fearlessly, and to challenge the limits one was born into. Many times, she told her she didn’t mind lending the money to her. “I love seeing you art. That’s payment enough for me.” But in Splat’s eyes, it wasn’t enough. She knew the value of undercharging. Merely showing her friend her completed artwork couldn’t make up for the hundreds of dollars she was loaned.

She did try to sell her artwork, and some of her pieces did get sold due to her being a Skylander. Some were fans, and others wanted to brag about owning a piece by a Skylander. It was a little embarrassing to have her art sold based on name recognition rather than out of sheer merit. But whatever got her the money. 

Despite that, it was not enough. She was beginning to wonder if she was undercharging. Because even though she kept selling her pieces, she hadn’t even managed to pay back half of what she owed Roller Brawl. 

When creating her art, she would always put her heart and soul into making her pieces the best they could be. It was hard work, sure. But she couldn’t stand making something half-hearted. She wondered why then, when negotiating prices with interested buyers, they never offered too much. She could understand why some of her fans never paid too much. Many were not rich. But some wealthy collectors only offered low prices. When she tried to bargain for more, most would seem less interested. It was at times like these when she wished she had a head for business as much as a passion for art.

She sat in Roller Brawl’s room on her bubblegum pink loveseat, waiting for the vampire to return from the bathroom. As she did, she took the opportunity to look around her room. Pay attention to it. See if it could inspire a new project of some sort. The black walls decorated with striking pink decals. The vanity, along with various expensive products. The big black-and-pink canopy bed, with its heart-shaped cushions and skull-patterned bedsheets. 

Roller Brawl entered her room, and Splat turned to pay attention to her. “Want something to drink?” She asked, skating over to her black mini-fridge. Her parents sent it to her as a present a long time ago. Roller Brawl was one of the few people she knew in the Skylanders who could trust that her parents would send her care packages if she asked.

“No thanks,” she raised her hand. Roller Brawl shrugged, and pulled out a blood bag from the fridge. She poked a hole through it with her fangs, and began to suck it dry.

“So,” she said in between slurps, “you wanted to talk about the money you owe me, right?” She skated over to her bed and sat on it, crossing her legs. Blood was beginning to stain her lips cherry red.

Splat nodded. “It’s something like, what? Five hundred or so bucks in Underworld Dollars or something?” 

Roller Brawl shrugged. “I don’t keep tabs, to be honest.” She could afford not to. Splat had seen pictures of her family’s home. It was this huge contemporary gothic mansion; all the aesthetic of a stereotypical family of vampire’s living quarters, but with the addition of the conveniences of the modern day. A swimming pool, a greenhouse full of deadly plants, a small gym for training skaters. Some have even reported that it had five stories, including an attic. Splat’s childhood home was a small one-story house, and she shared a room with her younger sister before she moved into an old storeroom as a teenager. “But sure, let’s just go with that.”

“Right, so. I’d been trying to earn back that money. You know, I’d been trying to make the most of the art supplies I currently have. I’ve been trying to make pieces to sell, getting my name out there as an artist. Opening up commissions. You know, most of my current clients actually knew me as a Skylander first and an artist second, so I’d been trying to take advantage of that,” she chuckled. At the moment, only two people have commissioned her. Both were Skylander superfans. Both took her cheapest offer of a pencil sketch caricature.

Roller Brawl nodded, and took a sip of her drink. Splat felt rather awkward when she did. Like those bright pink eyes of hers were piercing into her. Scanning her. And she had her lips curved into a neutral expression, so it just felt intense rather than merely attentive. “But, despite that… I still don’t have nearly enough money to pay you back in full.”

Roller Brawl stopped drinking, and her smile returned to her face. “Well, obviously. That’s why we’re here, right?”

“Right.” Splat bit her lip. “So, I was wondering… Since it’s obvious that I wouldn’t be able to pay you back in full for a while… if there was anything I could  _ do _ to repay you? Like, some sort of favour?”

She shifted in her seat. And Roller Brawl followed her movement. The vampire now lay on her belly, her legs in the air. Her eyes still focused on her, grin spreading on her face. Tiny vampire canines flashed. Splat had her legs folded up to her chest. “Hmm…” she twirled the tip of her long, pink fishtail braid with her finger. “Well, I do have something you could do…”

Splat unfolded her legs, and sat up straight. She leaned in, listening attentively. “But… I dunno if you would be comfortable doing it.”

“Oh no, it’ll be fine.” She trusted that her friend wouldn’t get her to do anything dangerous or illegal. They were Skylanders; what was the worst she could do? “So, what can I do for you?”

Roller Brawl smiled at her sweetly, and explained it all to her.

*****

At this time of the night, she would usually be in bed. But that night, Splat walked out of her room nervous.

She had just taken a shower, and combed her hair back. By Roller Brawl’s request, she wore loose-fitting clothing too. Splat made her way to the stairs, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. This would be the first time she ever did anything like this, and though Roller Brawl had reassured her that it was perfectly safe, she couldn’t help but feel a little anxious. 

She walked down slowly. Counting the levels to make sure she stopped at the right one. Finally, she arrived, and walked down into the hallway, towards Roller Brawl’s room.  _ Tap, tap, tap. _ She knocked on her door. Then waited for her to answer it.

She opened the door, and Splat noticed she had changed into her pyjamas. An old t-shirt and some shorts, in pink and black of course. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey.”

“So,” Roller Brawl opened the door wider, a signal for her to come in, “how are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” she admitted. She sat herself down on the loveseat, and hugged a heart-shaped cushion to her chest. “But also, in a strange sort of way, excited. I mean, you know I’ve never done anything like this before. But, hey, it’s a new experience. And I wanna know how it’ll feel like.”

Roller Brawl smiled, and sat down right beside her on the armrest. “Right, so, are we ready to begin?”

Splat nodded, and placed the cushion down. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

They began with Roller Brawl pushing aside Splat’s hair, exposing her neck. Slowly, she inched down from the armrest, and Splat in turn inched over to the side to make room for her to sit. She leaned in, pushed her shirt down off her shoulder, and her soft lips touched her neck. Splat shuddered.

Roller Brawl mouthed her there for a little while. If she were to guess, Splat supposed that it was her way of looking for an artery. Roller Brawl stroked her hair, nipped at her neck with her lips, and then Splat felt a small pinch. Her teeth had sunken in.

It was a strange sensation, Splat’s arms were wrapped around Roller Brawl’s cool, undead body. Yet she couldn’t help but feel warm from blushing. She had no idea why she was feeling so warm when Roller Brawl was this close to her. Well… actually, that wasn’t accurate. She had a theory as to why. But it didn’t necessarily have to be that reason. She saw Roller Brawl as a friend, didn’t she? Did she mention anything about blushing when a vampire was feeding on you? Splat honestly could not remember. She was so close, her lips were so soft, and her mind was strangely incoherent as Roller Brawl helped herself to her blood.

Was it weird that she was enjoying herself? The feeling of her sucking on her neck, the breathiness she was feeling at the moment. It was a little dizzying, but overall it was… pleasant. She sighed, and focused on the soft slurping sounds she made while drinking.

After a few minutes of this closeness, (intimacy? Friends can be intimate, can’t they?) Roller Brawl moved away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand clean, because a stray droplet of blood flowed out of her mouth. “Well, that was refreshing,” she smiled. Splat still felt awkward when she did that. Was that how people were supposed to act after a vampire fed on them?

Regardless, she smiled back. “Yeah, I’m… I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” She bit her lip.

Roller Brawl raised a brow at her. “Is there something on your mind? You look like you want to say something.”

“Oh uh…” She felt her heart beating faster, thanks to the sudden flare-up of embarrassment. Why was she embarrassed? “Well… I think I just want to say…” Roller Brawl’s eyes continued to stare. Well, more like look at her attentively. It felt like staring though. Those pretty pink eyes, focused and waiting for her response. How was she supposed to phrase this?

“I… actually kind of enjoyed that.” She said. Might as well say what she meant. “Maybe sometime in the future… we could do that again?”

The corner of her mouth turned up when she said it, so Splat was relieved that it wasn’t too weird for her to say. “Of course,” she smiled, then brushed Splat’s hair back into place with her fingers. “How about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s fine,” said Splat.

And when Splat went back into her room that evening, she spent a considerable amount of time looking at the bite mark Roller Brawl gave her before heading to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on that Tumblr post about vampire landlords drinking blood when you can't pay rent. I just adapted it to be Skylanders and yuri.


End file.
